Unexpected
by Sayomina
Summary: It all starts with a cold and rainy day in New York City and an umbrella. Where will it go? ScarletPrince
1. First Meeting

What had been a powdered blue sky had become ashen with streaks of charcoal. Large drops of unforgivably cold rain fell down on the bleak streets of the unfamiliar city.

I placed the book I had been reading for the past few hours back on the shelf it belonged. Gathering up my bag and umbrella I soon stepped outside of the warm comfort that the brick walls holding the library up held. It was quite a downpour of rain. I opened by umbrella and looked around for my father, who just so happened to be late. Even though I was 19, separated from the world as a wizard, my father still insisted I joined him on his venture to New York City since his new business that he created after the wizarding wars was expanding to the states. Great, just another reason for him to drag me around and "spend time" with him. That is why I spent so much time hidden in the deep recesses of any library I could find. Luckily, before leaving England I had found the location of the Ney York City library. After heavy insisting I had convinced my father to leave me here for a few hours. And now he was late.

White hair fell in front of my eyes, and I sighed. While I liked the slightly longer look that I had by keeping my hair this way, it was slightly annoying when it fell it front of my eyes. But to be truthful the white blonde of my hair was pleasing against the murky grey of everything else. Except for the young woman, standing not too far from me.

She had soft tawny and caramel brown hair that was laced with shades of cinnamon and beautifully yet gently lined her shoulders. Her red jacket stood out against the grey background and her black dress. Something about her seemed almost magical.

I shook my head a bit, forcing those thoughts away. I was curious as to why she was standing there. Was she possibly waiting for someone like I was? Then I noticed she was about to step into the downpour, no umbrella. I quickly closed the gap between us with long strides and held out my umbrella for her to take.

She looked at me with a curious glint in her cornflower blue eyes. After a moment of silence, she gingerly took my umbrella, our fingers brushing against each other for a moment.

"Thank you, but why?" She asked. She had a foreign accent even though she seemed at home in this giant city.

"Just return it when you can" I said, spotting my father pull up in the black car.

I quickly raced over to the car, getting drenched in the process. Looking out the tinted windows I gave the girl one last look, having left her befuddled. I leaned back in my seat with a sigh. I felt something when I looked at her. Something I had never felt before.


	2. Second Meeting

**There is now a song for the ScarletPrince ship: ScarletPrince – Confident on Youtube**. **The ScarletPrince ship is Scarlet Witch and Prince of Slytherin, better known as Wanda Maximoff and Draco Malfoy. I personally think it's an adorable ship. What do you guys think?**

The next day Wanda went to the library, with hopes that the white haired man would be there so she could return his umbrella and thank him for his kindness. Sadly he was not there. But Wanda didn't give up. She returned the next day, and the next, and the next.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Three months had passed, but every day, at the exact same time, Wanda would go to the library with his umbrella in hopes he would be there, never feeling disappointed when each time he wasn't there.

Wanda put on her jacket and grabbed the umbrella. Pietro sighed, seeing her getting ready to leave.

"Are you really going again? I do not see the point," Pietro said, placing a hand on Wanda's arm.

"Brother, I will keep doing this until I return his umbrella to him," Wanda said, calmly looking at Pietro.

"I agree that this joining would be beneficial," There was a deep male voice. It was different than anything either of the twins had heard before. It sounded British.

"Entirely," Tony said, walking in with a tall, long white haired, older man and the man Wanda had met three months ago.

Tony wanted to join with Malfoy apothecaries just for the booze. Wanda was startled to see the man from three months ago. And he was startled to see her. Wanda moved away from Pietro over to the man, who had stopped following Tony.

"I have your umbrella," Wanda said, holding out his umbrella for him to take.

"Thank you. I'm Draco by the way," Draco said as he took his umbrella.

"Wanda" She said softly.

Pietro had hid behind the couch when Draco had first walked in. The white haired speedster poked his head over the couch to see Draco and his sister talking. Draco saw Pietro glaring and frowned

"Who is that?" The Slytherin asked.

Wanda sighed. "That is my brother Pietro."

"I see," Draco said with a nod. "Well, nice to meet you Pietro."

Pietro narrowed his eyes and disappeared behind the couch. Wanda face palmed. Clint chuckled walking over.

"Now what do we have here?" The archer asked

'How many people live here?' Draco wondered silently. "I'm Draco." He spoke up

"Nice to meet you. So what are you? New recruit? Intern of Tony's? Wanda's boyfriend," Clint teased the two

Wanda turned red "He is not my boyfriend," She said firmly.

Draco hid his slight disappointment well. "Actually, I'm here with my father who is working out a business deal with Mr. Stark."

"Well, I have to go help Natasha. I hope we can meet again Draco" Clint said before running off.

"What did he mean by recruit?" Draco asked after Clint had left.

"I am part of a team known as the Avengers, as is my brother, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Stark" Wanda explained.

"Draco, we're leaving" Lucius called.

"Coming father," Draco responded. He would have to look up the Avenger's when he had the chance. "Thank you for returning my umbrella, Wanda. Maybe we can meet again some other time," He said hopefully.

"I would indeed like that," Wanda said.

Draco nodded then quickly walked to his father's side. As he walked out of the tower with his father he couldn't stop thinking about Wanda and how beautiful she was.


	3. Third Meeting

**I'm a bit disappointed in myself that despite having a week of snow days I didn't get any fanfiction writen until now. Sorry about that. Anyways, here's the third chapter of unexpected. It's more words than the other two chapters! Yay me?**

* * *

Draco was getting anxious. It was a different kind of anxious than when he had been anxious to meet the unknown girl again. Because this time he knew her name, he knew where she lived. Wanda. Her name was truly quite beautiful and foreign. Over the past two weeks he had been going to the library and, after learning how to work the contraptions, had been using the computers to research everything he could about the Avengers and Wanda. He learned that the Avengers were a team of superheroes that strived to protect the world and the Wanda, her brother Pietro, and someone named Sam Wilson were the newest recruits. As for Wanda, he learned that her hero identity was Scarlet Witch and that she had telekinesis and telepathy. In a way she was a witch, out of place in a world afraid of magic. While her magic like abilities were much different from his it was still magic in a sense. If only the statute of secrecy didn't prevent him from telling her about his magic. Then he could show her that she wasn't as alone as she must feel.

The blonde wizard walked into the kitchen of the penthouse his father and him were using while in New York. He had only planned to grab an orange before going out to the library when he spotted the front page of the muggle newspaper his father was reading. The orange he was holding slipped from his hand, hitting the floor with a dull thud. His face had an expression of shock while his eyes had a gleam of despair.

 **Wanda Maximoff: The fault behind many deaths**

Lucius looked up from the newspaper and frowned, "Draco, are you all right?" His tone was laced slightly with concern.

Draco didn't respond as he took the newspaper from his father. Lucius wasn't quite sure how to react as he watched Draco. Draco started reading the main article, which was about Wanda. Something had gone wrong on a mission she was on in Lagos, Nigeria. He could see where the newspaper was fudging things. It was clear really. Wanda had contained an explosion though inadvertently destroying a building. The media was exaggerating as it always did. Muggle media was no different from wizarding media it seemed. Wanda must feel terrible. Draco had to see her.

"Father," Draco said firmly, setting the newspaper down, "I demand you take me to the Avengers tower immediately."

Lucius was even more surprised that before, "Why would you want to go there? And I have no reason to be there."

"I don't care if you have a reason or not, I must go to see Wanda," Draco clenched his fists at his side, "She is alone, and probably afraid right now. I can't let her feel like that."

Lucius seemed to understand something that Draco had yet to notice. He didn't approve though. Wanda was by all means a muggle and if Draco was developing feelings for her, then it would ruin the pureblood status of the Malfoy family if allowed to get too far. Lucius had to play his cards right. If he wasn't careful, Draco would run away just to be with Wanda, "Very well," Lucius said coming to his final decision. He would allow Draco to see Wanda, if only to make sure the boy didn't run away.

Draco kept his happiness to himself as he quickly went out the door with Lucius trailing behind.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like eternity but was only twenty minutes due to traffic, they arrived at the Avengers tower. Draco spotted a few reporters at the front desk of the lobby trying to get interviews. Draco didn't care about them. They were simply in his way. So he walked right past them to a man he recognized from one articles he read. Rhodey was just trying to get to the elevator without being seen by the press.

"James Rhodes, War Machine. I have to see Wanda," Draco said firmly, having intercepted Rhodey. Draco spoke quiet enough that they wouldn't draw the attention of the reporters.

"Look, I don't know you kid. If you could step out of my way, that would be appreciated," Rhodey was confused to why this boy would want to see Wanda. He didn't trust the strange blonde one bit.

"I am 19 thank you very much and I am not giving up until I see Wanda," Draco was in all honesty being stubborn. But he had good reason to be so stubborn.

Rhodey was about to say something when Clint dropped down, quietly, from a nearby air vent. Clint had a tendency to pop up at just the right time. Or fall since he was usually coming from the vents.

"Come on Rhodey," Clint said, leading Draco and a very confused Rhodey towards the elevator, "Let the poor boy see his girlfriend," Clint was still very much set on Draco and Wanda currently dating even though they weren't.

Draco did all he could to try and keep his face from turning bright red, which failed on almost every level, causing Clint to snicker. Rhodey didn't know what to say in response and just gave up trying to say anything.

It was a quiet, awkward elevator ride to the floor with the living quarters for the Avengers. Draco stood the farthest away he possibly could from the other two men.

Finally they reached their destination and Draco quickly stepped out only to realize, Wanda wasn't in the living room or kitchen area and he didn't know where her room was. Clint chuckled as Draco stood there awkwardly, too nervous to ask where Wanda was. Clint, being mean, was just going to leave Draco there and Rhodey had to go to a different floor since Jarvis informed him Tony was elsewhere. Luckily for Draco, he wasn't standing there for long because a blue blur suddenly grabbed him and deposited him in front of the door that must've been to Wanda's room.

"Listen very carefully," Pietro said, his face stern yet there was clear worry in his eyes, "I want you to help Wanda feel better. If you hurt her in any way, I will phase my hand through your heart, understood?"

Draco nodded, a little frightened as he didn't know the full extent of Pietro's abilities. He didn't even know if Pietro could do what he was threatening to do.

"Good," Pietro nodded before running off and leaving Draco standing in front of the door to Wanda's room.

Draco took a deep breath and knocked. A soft yet familiar voice responded. "Come in."

Wanda was sitting on her bed watching the news. She looked up, excepting one of the Avengers to walk in. She hadn't been expecting Draco to come in. But there he was, his white blonde hair a bit of a mess, standing in the doorway. Wanda turned off the TV so he could talk.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry the world views you this way. It's not right," Draco spoke gently as he walked over to Wanda and sat next to her.

"It is my fault. I am… different. I made a mistake and now they are afraid of me. I don't deserve to go back out there," Wanda said, not quite looking at him.

"No Wanda, you deserve to be happy. Not living in fear of what others might do because they don't understand. But I understand," Draco said. It would be a risk, involving breaking the statute of secrecy, but he remembered one of the places he had visited with his father after first getting to New York. Wanda would be safe there.

Wanda looked at him confused. How could he possibly understand? As far as she knew he was just a normal person. "I do not understand,"

"Wanda, do you trust me?" He asked her.

Wanda considered this for a moment. Right now, she possibly trusted her more than anyone else, "I do," She responded.

"Good. I'm sorry, but this might be a bit of a bumpy ride," Draco took her hand then apparated them both out of the tower.

Pietro had come to check on them only to watch the fading light of Draco apparating Wanda out of there. To say the least, Pietro was confused and upset. He was going to find his sister, even if it killed him.

* * *

 **I do hope this doesn't seem rushed or that I'm missing an details. I wasn't sure what to do for this chapter so this is how it turned out. It is getting into the main plot of the story but the plot is going to be very spread out over many chapters so at least that won't be rushed. As always, thank you everyone for reading, you can show your support by favoriting or following, although reviews are much more appreciated as it let's me know what you guys think about the story. Until the next chapter.**


	4. MACUSA

Wanda gasped when she appeared with Draco in a large room that had walls and statues of gold. Radiant beam of light filtered in through glass windows. There were people and strange humanoid creatures everywhere, going about their business. In the center was an elevator and tall clock thing. Except the clock wasn't a normal clock. It somehow kept track of threat levels of some kind. The hand on the clock moved from low threat to high threat.

Draco pulled a startled Wanda close to himself as aurors came running towards them. Of course, these weren't the normal aurors he was used to. These weren't ministry aurors. These were MACUSA aurors, because Draco had taken Wanda to the MACUSA headquarters in New York.

The aurors surrounded them and Draco pulled out his wand, ready to defend Wanda if needed. Wanda's own powers crackled in the air, causing the aurors to pick a safe distance.

Samuel G. Quahog, the president of MACUSA, had heard that a wizard had apparated into the building with a dangerous muggle. Samuel sighed. He had been enjoying his talk with a young magizoologist who was interested in finding each of the four mythical creatures of the Ilvermorny houses. Now he had to deal with this wizard. The magizoologist insisted on coming with him as he went up to the lobby to talk with this wizard.

Draco looked towards the stairs when the man that must've been the Minister, no, President of MACUSA.

"What is going on?" Samuel questioned. The magizoologist was a bit behind him, having stopped to admire the traits of an American goblin.

"I came here seeking a safe place for my friend," Draco said.

Wanda frowned ever so slightly. Safe place? Nowhere was safe for her as long as other people were around.

"And what is your name boy?" Samuel frowned.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," As soon as Draco had said is name an auror pulled him away from Wanda and pulled up his arms sleeve, revealing his dormant dark mark. Draco cursed under his breath.

"Why would we help a former death eater? I should just hand you over to the Ministry right now!" Samuel said.

The magizoologist had finally made it over to them, "Oh, hello Draco," She said with a soft smile.

"Luna!?" Draco was surprised to see the Ravenclaw.

"You know this death eater?!" Samuel asked, startled.

"Oh yes. Draco and I went to school together," Luna said, "He's really not bad once we get to know him."

Wanda wasn't sure how to react to the situation.

Luna looked over at Wanda and smiled, "Hello. Are you a wizard too?"

Wanda shook her head. At least, she wasn't like these people.

"Oh, then let me show you around. It's quite fascinating here. There are quite a few pretty birds in the creatures department," Luna took Wanda's hand and walked away with her before Samuel could protest.

Samuel sighed then looked at Draco, "You have some explaining to do young man."

* * *

Steve and Sam were watching TV. Natasha was sitting on top of the fridge watching Bruce and Tony who were watching the coffee pot fill up. Clint was nowhere to be seen. Rhodey was in the training room. Thor was on Asgard.

The coffee pot finished filling up and Tony beamed, picking up. A blur of blue ran past Tony, knocking the coffee pot out of his hands and on to the floor.

"Pietro!" Tony shouted, mad at the speedster.

Pietro didn't listen though and stopped in front of the TV in the living room, "That brat kidnapped Wanda!" He snapped.

"Someone kidnapped Wanda?" Steve jumped to his feet along with Sam.

"Serves her right for moping around," Tony grumbled, still upset over all the beautiful lost coffee.

"Tony," Bruce said, elbowing Tony.

"Hey!" Tony protested.

Natasha slipped into the vent to look for Clint.

"They couldn't have gotten far," Steve tried reassuring Pietro.

"I'll turn this tower upside down if I have to," Pietro growled, zooming off.

The Avengers started helping Pietro search the tower for any sign of Wanda

* * *

Natasha found Clint crawling through the vents. She half dragged him to a server room where she pulled up the Tower security footage. Clint pointed to Draco when the blonde had walked into the building.

"That's the kid that was asking to see Wanda," Clint said, "I think he's also the kid of that one guy that was working on a business deal with Tony the other day."

"Then we have a lead," Natasha said, jumping back into the vents.

Clint sighed then followed her

* * *

Lucius was getting tired of waiting for his son so he got out of his car and walked into the tower. He frowned, seeing the lobby was empty. It was still normal American business hours. The lobby for a massive company shouldn't be empty.

Out of nowhere a man with a bow and arrows and a woman with two guns appeared, aiming their weapons at Lucius. Lucius gripped his wand that was inside his jacket pocket

"Mr. Malfoy," Natasha spoke up, "Where did your son take Wanda?"

Lucius let go of his wand and pinched the bridge of his nose. His son could certainly be an idiot sometimes, "I don't know where my son went or what stupid things he did."

"I don't think he's lying," Clint whispered, only to realize he was talking to empty air. Clint sighed.

Natasha pinned Lucius to the ground, "You better help us find our friend or we will hold you responsible," She said darkly.

"Fine," Lucius growled.

Natasha got off of him then walked back over to Clint.

Tony, Steve, and Bruce walked over.

"Well, won't you look at that, we're one step closer to finding Wanda," Tony said, clapping his hands together.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" Tony acted as oblivious as ever.

* * *

 **Hahaha… I realized I should probably update this so here is another chapter. Luna is fun to write because she's so sweet in her own way. Anyways, this is kind of a plot filler chapter. Stuff happens but it's nothing terribly dramatic. Please review and until next time.**


	5. Let the Journey Begin

**So I've decided to start responding to reviews. It will be by chapter so if you review on the most recent chapter of a story I will respond to it in the next chapter. I do take requests, on all my stories, so if there's something you'd like to see just let me know.**

* * *

Draco shifted uncomfortably a bit as he sat in front of the Samuel. Draco was slightly concerned for Wanda but trusted that she would be fine with Luna. At least because of Luna he wasn't trying to explain from a prison cell. He was clearly stressed by the way his hair was ruffled slightly. He just wanted Wanda to be safe, to be somewhere where she wouldn't be judged so much.

"Mr. Malfoy, you, an ex-British death eater, just brought an American muggle and superhero to the American magical headquarters. Do you know what kind of trouble this could've and still could cause?" Samuel asked. He was stressed by the current situation.

"I know Sir. I'm sorry Sir," Draco was very polite. He looked at his hands that were in his lap, unable to bring himself to look at Samuel. He knew he shouldn't have brought Wanda here but his emotions had gotten the better of him. He wasn't supposed to react to emotions like this, feel emotions like this, but when it came to Wanda he did.

Samuel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't begin to imagine what had been going through Draco's mind when he had brought the muggle hero here. At least he knew Draco didn't have any plans that could destroy the magical community, "What were you thinking, bringing her here?" Samuel had to ask.

Draco looked up, his grey eyes showing his emotions clearly. He wanted to protect Wanda and make sure that she felt like she belonged somewhere. But he wasn't sure if that was the full extent of his feelings, "You might know, that Wanda is considered a witch by mortals, and because of recent events she's an outcast in their society. I wanted her to be safe and maybe find somewhere where she could be happy. I thought maybe if she was allowed to at least know of the wizarding community that she would feel that there was somewhere she could belong to an extent," Draco explained, "I know I shouldn't have brought her here Sir. I just, thought here would work for the time being and I wasn't thinking straight," Draco dropped his head again. He completely understood what could happen because of what he did.

Samuel nodded, listening as Draco explained. He understood what Draco seemed to be going through, "Well, you've convinced me not to have her obliviated," Samuel said, "But, I can't not just let Miss Wanda walk around with knowledge that wizards exist and no experience around wizards. It could cause a lot of problems."

Draco got hopeful for a moment then that hope faded away slightly when Samuel continued. He understood what Samuel was saying. It was dangerous to let Wanda go with so little knowledge of the wizarding world because she might not realize how important keeping wizards a secret was.

"But, there are a couple options that involve her learning about the wizarding world. One in particular could teach her a lot about how the wizarding world works and would get her away from the judgement of the muggle society," Samuel said. He'd have to pull a couple strings but it wouldn't be hard to do what he was thinking.

Draco's eyes lit up with hope, "That sounds perfect! May I go ask her if she would like to go through with this?" Draco asked. He didn't even need to ask exactly what Samuel was thinking because he had a pretty good idea of what Samuel was thinking, "And," Draco added, "I want to go with her. Maybe act as a buffer and help her adjust since she trusts me."

"I don't see a problem with that as long as I don't have your father coming to me and complaining," Samuel said, glad that this problem had been somewhat easy to solve. But it was true that he would like to avoid an upset Lucius as much as possible.

"Of course Sir," Draco said standing up. He stayed polite, definitely not wanting to do anything that would ruin this, "Thank you sir," He nodded politely before heading out the door to find Wanda, who admittedly could be anywhere depending on where Luna took her.

* * *

Luna hummed and held Wanda's hand as they walked. Luna was taking Wanda to the magical creatures department to show her the critters. Wanda wasn't sure what she was supposed to do exactly so she just let Luna take her wherever they were going. Every now and then though there would be something really strange like paper mice running around that Wanda found really strange.

"Draco likes you," Luna said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Like Luna knew Draco well enough to know that Draco liked Wanda. But it wasn't that. Luna was just really good at reading people, as weird as she seemed it was a talent of her's to read people, whether she realized it or not.

Wanda was taken a back. Luna had been so straightforward it was weird, "How do you know?" She asked. She wondered how Luna could know. Maybe there were wizards that were telepaths. Technically, Wanda could read minds but she tried to avoid doing that after Ultron.

"I just do. Draco has never been very good at hiding his feelings. In the sixth year I knew something was wrong because he was always so stressed and struggling. I was right of course," Luna said with a hum. She remembered who the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts sparked the beginning of the war.

Wanda was about to ask what Luna meant by sixth year when she realized Luna meant school. She wondered what kind of school Luna and Draco had gone to. It couldn't have been a normal school, and by their accents they weren't from America. It seemed there was a much larger wizard community than just this place.

Luna let go of Wanda's hand and grabbed a handful of bird feed. She held out her hands and smiled as several various birds came flying over and snatched up some of the bird fee from her. She loved helping out with the magical creatures.

Wanda stepped back slightly at the sudden appearance of the birds then realized this must've been where Luna was taking her. She looked around and was amazed at all the different creatures in various places around the large room. They creatures here were nothing like anything she had ever seen. Wanda was truly amazed and as she watched the creatures more the more she wanted to learn more about them.

Luna looked over at Wanda and smiled. She could tell Wanda had fallen in love with the creatures, and this was only a tiny section of all the magical creatures in the wizarding world. Luna could've said something but this once she held her tongue, letting Wanda enjoy herself since it seemed that Wanda needed the moment to just get lost.

Hurried footsteps sounded approaching them and soon enough Draco was standing next to them. He had guessed this was where Luna would go with Wanda and he was glad he had guessed right, "Are the two of you enjoying yourselves?" He asked, looking at Wanda with a small smile.

"The creatures are beautiful," Wanda commented. She was telling the truth. She did think that the creatures were beautiful despite how odd some of them looked. A crocodile rooster?! It was all so new and beautiful.

"We are enjoying ourselves," Luna said with a relaxed but sweet smile, "How did your talk with Samuel go? I hope that everything is okay. I would hate if you had to go back to Britain alone Draco," Luna did have some concern for Draco. Mostly because she thought that he was actually a good person and then there was the fact that he liked Wanda, and Wanda seemed to need someone like Draco who could understand her.

"It went really well. I'm not in too much trouble, Samuel decided not to obliviate Wanda, and he's working on a way so that Wanda can learn about the wizarding world," Draco enlightened the two girls on the current situation. He was clearly happy with the results of the conversation.

"That is wonderful," Luna said, happy for Wanda and Draco. She wondered how they were going to work on Wanda learning about the wizarding world. It was a mystery to her but a fascinating mystery nonetheless.

Wanda perked up when she heard that she would get to learn about the wizarding world. That meant she would be able to learn about these beautiful creatures. She didn't even ask what obliviate meant, "Thank you Draco," She said. She wondered what Draco had done to get this.

"You're welcome Wanda. I can take you back to the tower whenever you want," Draco offered like a proper gentleman, "You may want to pack as well. Where we'll be going is kind of far away and it will be a long stay."

Wanda got a confused look, "It will not be here? And you'll be joining me? What about my brother?" Wanda had a lot of questions but tried not to overwhelm Draco with all of them. She wondered what kind of place they would be going to. Maybe they would be going to the school Luna and Draco had gone to, but Wanda wasn't really sure if she wanted to go that far.

"No. Samuel is working on it, but this place is just wizards, American wizards specifically to learn about the wizarding world, and no one will judge you for your magic like powers. You'll fit in in a way," Draco said, "And yeah, I'll be going too. So that there's somewhere there that you can trust," Draco didn't say where they would be going. He wanted it to be a surprise for Wanda, "I didn't think about your brother. You could always write letters to him, though I suggest not telling him about the wizarding community.

Wanda nodded, understanding. She knew that it was a big deal that Draco had brought her here so if she revealed the wizarding community to anyone that would be a huge deal. Wanda didn't notice when Luna slipped off to take care of some creatures and leave those two be.

"It's okay if you don't want to go Wanda. I'd understand," Draco said softly. He really wanted this opportunity for Wanda but if she didn't want this opportunity then he would respect her decision. He couldn't force her to go, or wouldn't force her to go.

"No, it's okay," Wanda thought for a moment, "I think… I want to go. I want to learn more about these creatures and your wizard community. It interests me. And maybe I'll be able to finally fit in somewhere," She nodded slightly, "Tell me, when do we leave?"


End file.
